Yusuke's Wish
by PaperFox19
Summary: Sum: With the council dead it's Koenma's responsibility to honor the wishes of the winners of the dark tournament. Yusuke's wish comes at a surprise. WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Hyper

Pairing: Yusuke/Jin

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

This is a special update for those who follow me need to know, I have a new system, I will be working on one shots with my kindle, these will be random ideas that would not make it as a series. Now these will be worked on when I am at work or out of the house for long periods of time.

When I am at home I will try to work on the ideas and stories of the various series I have running.

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarasuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

A special shout out to Karasu Kagami, who has given tons of feedback on every update I do thank you so much!

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Now for our feature presentation

born on the kindle

Yusuke's Wish

Sum: With the council dead it's Koenma's responsibility to honor the wishes of the winners of the dark tournament. Yusuke's wish comes at a surprise.

-x-

The dark tournament was over, Yusuke had beaten Toguro in front of thousands of demons and apparitions. He proved his strength, and he had made some friends, and now it was time to say goodbye. "Goodbye you guys, it's been a blast."

"Hope to see ya soon Urameshi." Chu said his goodbyes.

"Sounds like fun." They shook hands, Jin seemed hesitant to get close to Yusuke. Touya nudged him in the side.

"Go on, this is your last chance." He whispered, and Jin stepped up to Yusuke. Just being near the boy had his ears going pointy, the air around him was spicy and strong.

"Hey." He smiled at Jin, and the red head blushed. "It was fun fighting you, I'd love to do it again, ya know without our lives on the line thing."

Jin couldn't help himself, he moved with great speed and hugged Yusuke. This surprised a lot of them including Yusuke himself. "I'm gonna miss ya Urameshi."

Yusuke wrapped his arms around the wind master and returned the embrace. "I'm gonna miss you to." Jin smiled and clung to him a little longer, he pulled back to look at Yusuke.

"Yusuke...I..."

"Ahem!" Everyone turned to see Koenma. "Sorry to interrupt the goodbyes, but I have something important for everyone to hear. As some of you know, the winners of the tournament is each given a wish granted by the committee, however even with them gone I have decided to honor the pact of the dark tournament so take a moment and I will enact any wish you have."

"I know what I want." Yusuke said quickly and with no hesitation, "I'd like it if Jin could be free and if he wants to come stay with me in the human world." His cheeks heated up in a blush and he looked to Jin who smiled, a big huge grin and his ears twitched happily.

"I'd love to stay with ya!" He said happily but then he stopped and looked at Touya. "But what about Touya he's my friend, I can't just let him go back to the shadows of makai alone."

"Oh he's covered." Kurama came up besude the ice master and wrapped an arm around him. Touya blushed and gave the fox demon a quick peck on the cheek.

"That settles it then I'm yours Urameshi, yer stuck with me." He kissed Yusuke, his ears twitched and wiggled happily. 'He's a good kisser!' Yusuke was kissing back with equal amounts of passion, the detectives hands roamed the demon's back slowly moving lower, until he cupped his firm rear and gave his ass a squeeze. ´He's so playful to, I like that!' He thought as he moaned into the other male's mouth.

"Ahem, could you save the p.d.a. until after you get on the ship." They looked around and saw everyone was blushing. The two pulled apart both sharring a similar grin.

"Sorry guys." They said in unison, both giving a chuckle. The two were so alike, practically soul mates.

On the boat...

Jin took one final look at the island that his team had wanted so badly, now tarnished and burned and he realized it wasn't the island he wanted but freedom from the shadows. Yusuke gave him that, and so much more. "Not having second thoughts are you?"

"Never." He took in a deep breath, the air was rich in the scent of the sea. He used the wind and launched himself into the boy's arms. Yusuke caught him and carried the wind master down to his cabin. Jin took this chance to kiss Yusuke, and was rewarded by a passionate kiss back, their tongues met and played with each other, neither fighting for dominance yet.

They reached the cabin and Yusuke kicked the door in, he didn't care his mind was to focused on the sexy red head in his arms. The cabin was simple enough, it had a clean bed which is all they cared about right now. Yusuke kicked off his shoes as he brought him to the bed, Jin yelped as the kiss broke and he was dropped onto the bed, he laughed as he bounced a little.

He looked up to see Yusuke remove his shirt and unbuckle his pants, he licked his lips as he eyed the bulge, his cock was making in those tight pants, when the pants came down Yusuke's cock tented his boxers nicely.

Yusuke saw Jin's cock make a massive tent in his pants which meant one thing, "No underwear Jin what a naughty boy you are." He grabbed Jin's cock threw his pants and fisted the erection. Jin bucked his hips and moaned.

He pumped him through his pants, letting the pants add more friction and heat to his manhood. The detective took this chance to kiss Jin and slip his tongue into his mouth. He dominated the kiss and the red head loved it, Yusuke's taste was intoxicating and the air around him smelled divine, his ears twitched in joy.

A wet spot formed at the front of his pants, and Yusuke released his cock, much to Jin's disappointment. His hands came up to play with Jin's erect nipples, he rubbed the sensitive nubs earning moans of pleasure from the demon. He pulled away from the other's mouth and he licked his pointy ear. "Ahh Urameshi I'm gonna cum if you keep that up."

Yusuke chuckled, "Let it go!" He nipped his pointy ear, and the red head cried out his name and he came, his cum soaking the front of his pants. His hands left the panting, demon's nipples to slide down his muscled body, he reached the pants and he began pulling them down, his still hard, uncut cock sprang up glistening wet with cum. The pants were tossed over his shoulder and he stared at the naked demon below him, his eyes sparkling in the after glow of his release.

He followed the trail, his hands took with his mouth, licking down his neck, over his chest; taking a moment to lick and suck on his nipples earning moans of pleasure. He continued by grabbing his wet cock and pumping him, the foreskin was pulled back exposing the head.

Jin cried out in pleasure, his fists gripped the bed sheets, not wanting to distract him from the pleasurable trail down his body. Yusuke continued on licking his way down, but taking time to map out his abs with his tongue, caressing the vallies of muscle before he reached his naval. He dipped his tongue in and felt the shudder from his partner.

He thought Yusuke's path would lead him to his cock, but instead he raised his right leg and he ran his tongue to his exposed thigh. As he kissed and sucked on the spot, his cum slicked hand went down and began to tease his ass. Jin moaned as the slick finger pushed into his virgin ass, at the same time Yusuke sucked and nipped at his skin leaving a mark that only he would see. He continued on his leg, licking places the wind master never thought would be so sensitive or feel so good. As he got closer to his foot he added another finger into Jin's tight heat.

"Please Urameshi, play with my ass more it feels so good!" Yusuke obliged, and he added a third finger, he stired his fingers inside him and rubbed the man's sweet spot. He turned his head and began licking the souls of his feet. Jin arched his back, a look of pure pleasure and joy on his face as he came.

Yusuke pulled back, and took the moment to divest his boxers letting his cut manhood spring free. Jin snapped out of his daze and his cock rose to full arousal at the size of his lover's rod. He collected the cum off his abs and chest and used it to lube himself.

Jin waited in anticipation, he pulled his legs back exposing his tight hole. Yusuke aligned his cock with his waiting gave a nod and Yusuke pushed in, he went slow giving Jin time to adjust. "Urameshi, your big cock feels so good!" He moaned as Yusuke sank balls deep inside him.

"You're ass is so hot and tight inside, it's hugging me so good." He moaned, he gripped Jin's hips as he waited for him to adjust. Jin leaned forward and licked his cheek as sign he was ready. He didn't hesitate, he started thrusting, he groaned as every thrust brought his balls to smack against his ass. The red head cried out as the huge cock brushed his sweet spot with every thrust. "Fuck yes faster!" Yusuke obeyed and their hips met faster and faster.

Yusuke reached between them and took hold of his cock, he played with the wind demon's manhood, he tugged on the foreskin seeing how far it would stretch before pulling it back down, exposing the head and he rubbed the head with his thumb. The pleasure had Jin crying out his pleasure, and his inner muscles squeezed Yusuke's thrusting length. "Yusuke gonna cum!"

"Me to, cumming, together!" He growled out, and pulled his lover into fierce kiss as their release washed over them. Jin's ears twitched as his cum splashed between their bodies and the feeling of Yusuke's cum flooding his body, was the icing on his happy cake. Yusuke collapsed on top of him and was about to pull out when Jin stopped him. "Stay in me."

"As you wish." He nuzzled the demon's neck keeping his cock deep inside him. Both boys fell into a blissful slumber sharing similar smiles on their faces.

end


End file.
